Early Morning Wake Up Call
by willowpowered
Summary: It’s Catherine’s fault for being so damn irresistible.


**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.

X X X X

I sneak into the house as quietly as I can so I don't wake Catherine. It was her night off and I want her to sleep in as late as she wants. Lily has Lindsay for the night and will be dropping her off at school so there is no reason for Cath to get up early if she doesn't want to.

Making my way to our bedroom I'm glad I decided to shower at work because there is no way I can be bothered to do it now. I just want to climb into bed and sleep.

As I slip into our bedroom and gently close the door my thoughts are suddenly filled with far more interesting ways to spend my time in bed with Catherine as I take in the sight before me.

Cath is sprawled out on her stomach in the middle of the bed, the sheet barely covering that sexy butt of hers. I'm frozen in place as I take in the curve of her back.

God I love how flexible she is, the way her back arches and the muscles ripple when she moves. I remember how beautiful she is when I'm taking her from behind and her back arches when she throws her head back and screams.

Good God I've gone from dead on my feet to wide awake and horny as hell in the space of ten seconds. With work commitments, Lindsay's parent teacher night and the screwed roster that we are working because of Ecklie trying to make budget cuts, it's been almost two weeks since we've made love.

That is very unusual for us and the lack of Catherine loving is really starting to affect me. I know it's affecting her too because she called me before she went to sleep. She'd said some things that would make a sailor blush. They sure as hell made me blush. I had to go to the bathroom and splash water on my face.

I quickly undress and make my way to the bed with the intent of waking her up and making love to her. The whole time my head is having a debate with the rest of my body. Cath has been exhausted this week and I know she was looking forward to tonight so that she can catch up on some sleep. But on the other hand, I want her so bad I can taste it.

Just when my brain is about to win I watch as Cath rolls over towards her side of the bad. The sheet is still bunched up towards the end of the bed, so that when she rolls over I get the most glorious view of her stomach and her perfect breasts.

My brain is suddenly outvoted by my body. There is no way in hell that I can resist her when she's laying there looking so sexy.

Unable to resist I slowly pull the sheet back, revealing all of her. I let my eyes roam over her body from her feet up to her beautiful face. Damn, I'm the luckiest woman on the face of the earth. My eyes linger on her face for a few seconds before becoming fixated on her breasts.

I'm so rapped up in thoughts of what I want to do to her that I don't realise that she has woken up.

"You going to stand there all night or are you going to sample the goods?"

It's fair to say that she just scared the crap out of me.

Recovering quickly from the shock I try to be smooth and climb on to the bed, crawling on my hands and knees until I'm hovering over her.

My grand plans of seduction are thrown out the window when she lunges at me and before I know it I'm pinned beneath a gorgeous redhead. Well I must admit the view from here is pretty darn good so I'm not complaining too much.

We're soon kissing like our lives depend on it and before long our hands have joined in the activities.

It would seem that my love doesn't mind the early morning wake up call one little bit as our bodies grind against on another's.

Sometime later we're snuggled together under the sheet simply enjoying the closeness we have. She has a smug grin on her face as we talk about anything and everything. She is drawing lazy patterns on my stomach as I do the same on her back.

Letting out a contented sigh I kiss the top of her head and start to giggle. I know Cath didn't mind the early wake up call but I have a feeling that the neighbours may have a different opinion.

The End.


End file.
